


tastes like chocolate

by unsaved_misc



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, Pining, Punk AU, Smut, crack ship yet again, dirty talking, this is based off of my punk au on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: “nothing.” he mumbled, taking another cookie and trying to ignore how he was pining for matt watson in the worst way.
Relationships: Matt Watson/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	tastes like chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> more crack ship stuff! on my tumblr (honeybunwatson) i have a punk band au and if you’re confused on anything u can check out the punk au tag there for more info :)) ethan isn’t technically in the au but idc!! i just be writing sometimes!!

ethan was surprised he was even hanging out with matt, even though this was the eighth consecutive time. he wouldn’t describe himself as matt’s style, not in the slightest— painted-black nails and piercings and a slightly bad attitude that was clearly just a facade. at this point, he knew well enough that it was all an act. ethan was not in the punk rock cliche like matt was, but more like a preppy goody-two-shoes. any time matt called him that, he’d get defensive and say he wasn’t, even though he knew that he’d never harm a fly and he cried a lot more than he should’ve. 

he’d expected matt to judge him for it, but the boy was surprisingly accepting. ethan watched how matt interacted with others and was wondering if he was getting some sort of special treatment, but he kept those thoughts private. looking up at matt, who wasn’t looking at him and was instead entranced in the 1973 version of “the crazies” that jackson had lent him. the guy had some very, very shitty horror films spanning across decades, and matt was known to trade movies with him every weekend. ethan itched at his wrist, wishing his brain could shut off so he was actually registering what was happening. his hazel eyes glanced over at matt again, and matt glanced back. he grinned.  
“this isn’t doing it for ya?” he asked, cocking his head toward the screen. ethan felt bad for thinking “yes”, so he shrugged instead. matt nodded.

“yeah. don’t think i’m focusing much either.” he bit his lip, which was heavily chapped, and ethan wished he’d brought chapstick with him. matt would’ve called it gay but put it on anyway.  
“you wanna get some snacks?” he asked, and ethan hummed. matt stood, ethan as well, and the noticeable 3 inches hung between them. it wasn’t a lot, but ethan always felt small next to him. and hot. and nervous. what was that all about?  
“i’m fuckin’ starving. i think i have stuff.” he trampled through his clothes strewn about on the floor, which he’d apologized for when ethan arrived.  
“the remake of that movie is total shit by the way. pacing was horrible. none of it made sense.” matt had a tendency to ramble when ethan wasn’t rambling, and vice versa. one of them had to be talking consistently.

“yeah, saw that one. it’s sad laughing about a dude that murdered his wife and kids, but when the acting is that bad, it’s hard not to.” ethan joked. it was uncharacteristic for him to say things like that to his other friends, but around matt, he could be comfortable with his dark humor. matt giggled, and ethan felt his cheeks flush. they clambered down the stairs and into the kitchen, matt’s parents thankfully out of the house. ethan had been stuck inside during one of matt’s fights with his dad, and it wasn’t pleasant. matt refused to speak on it, going to the roof and sitting in silence. ethan sat with him, playing fleetwood mac at low volume on his phone and telling jokes until matt started smiling again. his eyes were bright blue, beautiful, but ethan didn’t like how they shone with unshed tears in the light from the moon. it was different than when he teared up with laughter. 

matt started rummaging through the kitchen cabinets, humming something that sounded like “heart-shaped box”. ethan plopped himself on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs back and forth as he watched matt scavenge for food.  
“what’d you think of that astronomy test? i fuckin’ failed.” matt asked, examining a bag of microwaveable popcorn before putting it back.  
ethan shrugged.  
“i don’t know. thought it was kind of confusing, but you know me.” he scratched at his wrist again, feeling very aware of how quiet the house was and how only he and matt were in it.  
“yeah. i get it.” matt finally backed away from the cabinet, setting a pack of chocolate chip cookies on the counter. “here ya go.” 

ethan smiled and thanked him before taking one. the edges were crisp and the chocolate chips were gooey, as if they’d just been baked fresh. he made a noise and matt giggled again.  
“jeez, didn’t think they were that amazing.” he grabbed one for himself, crunching in the silence. ethan looked up at matt, studying his face, thinking about how he looked when he played. when it was his turn for the solo, how strands of his hair would flop onto his forehead and how his hands trembled and how he hit every note perfectly. a part of ethan always thought matt should’ve been the lead singer of sell out club, but he kept that opinion to himself. matt’s eyes met his, blank yet analyzing.  
“what?” he asked, cocking his head just the slightest. ethan shook his head.  
“nothing.” he mumbled, taking another cookie and trying to ignore how he was pining for matt watson in the worst way. he was staring at his feet, thinking about the astronomy test that’d been mentioned, and noticed that matt hadn’t looked away.

it was ethan’s turn to be surprised. he finished his second cookie.  
“what is it?” he asked after swallowing. matt shrugged his shoulders.  
“you got chocolate on your lip.” he stated, and ethan felt a flush of embarrassment on his neck. whenever he was told he had something on his face or in his hair, he immediately felt like a fool. he went to lick it off his lips but matt raised a hand. ethan, thoroughly confused as to why he had been stopped, stared up at matt with an eyebrow raised. matt was looking at his mouth. he raised his hand further, thumb coming to ethan’s bottom lip, swiping the chocolate away. it was torturously slow, and ethan wondered if it was his imagination or if matt really was going at that speed.

their eyes met again. the silence in the room was almost solid, almost loud, penetrating ethan’s ears like an annoyance. and matt didn’t look away. ethan hadn’t realized how close matt was to him until now, how matt was basically between his legs, and he felt heat in his cheeks. and ethan got the greatest shock of all when matt brought his thumb up to his mouth, sucking the chocolate off. ethan’s eyes widened.  
“tastes good.” matt commented, but ethan couldn’t speak. and a part of him desperately wanted matt’s thumb against his lips again.  
“wait.” he spoke, matt raising his brows. “i think you left some.” 

ethan hoped to god this wasn’t some cheesy, weird tactic and that matt understood what he meant, but with what the boy just did, anything could happen. matt seemed to get the message.  
“oh. shit, sorry.” he brought his thumb back up to ethan’s bottom lip, moving it across his skin slowly. ethan looked back up at matt, who was staring at him expectantly. it was almost as if he was waiting for something to happen. something that would change the entire attitude of the room. and ethan, the inexperienced little idiot he was, actually thought he had a pretty good idea of what to do. he parted his lips ever so slightly, and matt’s thumb slipped inside his mouth. ethan hummed.  
“shit.” matt mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. ethan let matt’s thumb sit against his tongue, tasting of salt and chocolate. he was unsure, fidgeting slightly and looking up for guidance. matt urged his thumb further into ethan’s mouth, and ethan rolled his tongue against it.

he started to get into a rhythm before matt pulled out.  
“wait.” he brought up his index finger instead, which ethan accepted into his mouth. matt just nodded, obviously too stunned for words. ethan didn’t think he’d ever seen matt this quiet before, and his cheeks flushed at the though that it was all because of him. he rolled his tongue over matt’s finger, sucking and tasting it, glancing up at him with lidded eyes. matt looked practically amazed.  
“i didn’t think you’d want to do this.” he remarked, moving his finger deeper into ethan’s mouth only to hear a contented sigh. “you ever done this before?”

ethan shook his head as best as he could, feeling very inexperienced. matt moved his finger back and forth, slow, and ethan could feel something stirring in his jeans. he felt hot and sticky and strange, like he wasn’t supposed to be in this situation, like he didn’t deserve to be doing this. he looked at matt again and his face reminded ethan that he was doing okay. his thoughts raced inside his head, but sucking matt’s finger seemed to quell them for now.  
“another one?” he asked, and ethan blinked in agreement. matt slipped another inside. ethan had no idea that he’d ever like the feeling of something in his mouth this much. sometimes, on a hot summer day alone in his room, he’d take one of those frozen popsicles and deep throat it just for the hilarity of it. he never thought he actually wanted to do it. and he wondered if matt had ever done this. he saw the chemistry matt had on stage with harrison and wondered if there was something behind that. 

there probably wasn’t, and ethan might have been just imagining things, but it’s not like it mattered much now anyway. matt’s long fingers were almost hitting the back of his throat. ethan, admittedly, had been obsessed with matt’s hands ever since he met him. watching the way his fingers fidgeted when he tried to pay attention in astronomy class, or when he played the bass at his shows. ethan wanted to hold them and study them and admire them, but he felt like he wasn’t close enough with matt to do that yet. yet, here he was, hard with matt between his legs.  
he could feel drool starting to build up, slipping past his lips and down his chin.  
“jesus christ.” matt mumbled to himself, his voice leaning on a whine. he added a third finger without asking, though ethan appreciated the feeling. he whimpered messily, grasping at matt’s arm with both hands.

“you sound so good. keep sucking them for me.” matt praised, his other hand placed on ethan’s knee. ethan hummed in reply, pulling matt’s fingers further into his mouth and rolling his tongue around the digits. the sounds of matt’s fingers moving slowly in and out of ethan’s mouth was sickeningly lewd. ethan didn’t ever think he’d be doing this, but he’d pictured it before. after a show, talking to matt and complimenting him on how he performed, he’d wanted him for the first time. he wanted nothing more than to get on his knees and suck him dry, with the way his skin glowed with sweat and how he couldn’t stop fidgeting with post-concert high. but instead, ethan talked to him shyly and kept the thoughts to himself. he’d stayed up late that night, touching himself to matt, wishing he was fucked into the pillows like the dirty minded slut he was.

just maybe, now he’d get that chance.

he shifted in his spot, the feeling of his dick pressing up against his jeans and boxers unbearable. ethan whined, his grip tightening on matt’s arm, and matt seemed to notice what he wanted.  
“you want me to touch you, huh?” he asked snarkily, smirking at how helpless ethan was. he moaned in protest, widening his legs just a bit more. matt chuckled.  
“alright. needy.” he pulled his fingers out, a trail of saliva left behind. ethan’s lips were bright pink, his eyes blown out even without being touched. matt’s free hand grabbed his jaw, tilting his head up.  
“i knew you were a slut since the first day we met. i didn’t think i’d ever get to fuck you, though.” he paused. “if you want me to fuck you, that is.”

it took ethan a moment, stumbling over his words.  
“i do. i want it, matt.” his voice was shaky, hands reaching out for matt’s arm again. it felt good to hold onto him, grounding him to the situation.  
“okay. i’ll give it to you.” his other hand, wiped dry, moved to ethan’s inner thigh. ethan shuddered and whined, feeling matt’s breath against the crook of his neck as he leaned in.  
“you wanna be fucked, huh? on my cock?” he asked, and ethan shivered and nodded, leaning on matt’s shoulder.  
“i wanna hear you say it.”  
“m-matt, i-“  
“say it if you want it.” his voice was low and teasing, a tone ethan had never heard from him before. he whimpered.  
“i want you to fuck me.”  
“how?”  
“against the counter.” ethan felt shy for admitting it, wrapping his arms around matt and hugging him tightly. matt seemed a little surprised as well, pausing at the request.

“okay, eth.” he kissed the side of his neck, and ethan ignored how he’d blushed at the feeling. he backed away, motioning for ethan to hop off of the countertop. ethan did so, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down, feeling very small.  
“hey.” matt touched his arm. “you wanna do this, right?”  
“mm hm. just feel shy.” he bit his bottom lip.  
“if you feel nervous or want to stop, just tell me, ethan. we’ll go at your speed.” he grinned, and ethan felt a little more comfortable with the idea. he took a deep breath and spun around, leaning against the counter, and slipped his boxers down. he could hear matt mutter something to himself and flushed, hiding in his arms.

“do you need opened up?” matt asked, his warm hands finding their place on ethan’s hips. ethan shook his head.  
“n-no. i was, um...busy, earlier.” he thought back to an hour before he’d showed up, fucking himself on his fingers to matt, yet again. matt nodded.  
“already opened up like a whore, huh?” he asked, nails digging to ethan’s sides. ethan hummed at the feeling, closing his eyes.  
“i can’t wait to break you.” he said, voice low and hands gripping tight. ethan heard some shuffling and felt warm heat against him, whining at the feeling.  
“you ready?”  
“mm hm.”

matt pushed in, and even though ethan was somewhat ready, he wasn’t prepared for the feeling. he gasped, gripping the counter tightly.  
“are you okay?” matt asked, voice tender as his hand came up to ethan’s hair. ethan nodded.  
“mm hm. just sudden.” he hid his face again, biting the skin of his wrist lightly. matt waited for him to adjust, stroking circles into the side of his leg, before pushing in until he was bottoming out inside of ethan. ethan was fidgety, shifting his hips against matt’s dick and biting on his sweater sleeve.  
“you’re so desperate to be fucked.” matt growled, pulling out and snapping back in. ethan moaned, drawn out and back arched, eyes fluttering closed.  
“keep makin’ those pretty noises for me.” matt ordered, pulling out and thrusting back in again. ethan did so, whining at every movement, starting to drool again as he lost himself in the feeling of being fucked into.

he couldn’t think straight, white hot pleasure under his skin, listening to the sounds of matt above him. ethan was pretty sure he was moaning too, but he didn’t mind: he always thought matt’s voice was pretty. every thrust moved him roughly against the counter, his dick dripping precum, feeling neglected.  
“m-matt?”  
“mm hm?” matt hummed, slowing his thrusts.  
“c-can i touch my dick?” he asked gently, looking back at matt and attempting the use of puppy dog eyes. matt thought it over, lips pursed.  
“yeah. not too fast, okay?” he encouraged, and ethan nodded happily. one arm against the counter for him to lay his head on, the other reaching down to slowly stroke at his dick. he gasped at the feeling, and matt resumed his thrusts again.

ethan knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, feeling slightly guilty that he might cum too fast. matt, however, didn’t seem to mind: he sounded like he was close too, breathing picking up and thrusts getting sloppier but quicker.  
“matt?”  
“yeah?”  
“i-i’m sorry if i cum too fast-“  
“no, no, it’s okay. we got time.” the words made ethan think, wondering what the implications were of what he said, but feeling matt hit his prostate over and over again made the thought seem less important. he let himself go limp, absorbing the feeling of every stroke, his hand speeding up ever so slightly. he could feel himself starting to lose it, his stomach aching with heat and his legs starting to shake.

“m’ cumming, m-matt-“ he rambled, his words jumbling into a numerous amount of curses and matt’s name in between. matt just nodded and sped up, feeling himself start to falter and his thrusts getting choppy. he came soon after ethan, vocal and breathy. ethan felt the pleasure run from his stomach to his legs and arms and toes, his hand covered with cum as he caught his breath. he felt matt pull out, hissing at the tight feeling, letting go of his cock and resting both his arms on the counter. he could hear matt pulling up his boxers and pants, breathing still heavy. ethan lazily turned his head to look up at the taller boy. matt just smiled back at him.  
“god, you look tired.” 

he pulled up ethan’s boxers and jeans, turning him around so he was leaning against the counter. it was quiet, but not awkward, just soothing to be in each other’s presence. ethan looked up at matt, the two staring at each other without words. ethan wasn’t sure what to say. he felt good, but he also felt like there were about a million unanswered questions he couldn’t solve. looking up into matt’s eyes, he was pretty sure matt was thinking the same thing.  
“hey, matt?” he asked, and matt’s eyebrows raised. “what did you mean when you said we have time?”  
matt bit his lip, obviously not expecting the question.

“i, um...i was thinking that maybe this would happen again.” he was quiet, uncharacteristically quiet, which meant this was a pretty big deal.  
“i want that.” ethan said softly, and matt’s face lit up, a somewhat goofy smile on his face. ethan wondered how many people were lucky enough to see matt’s real smile, and he almost felt blessed.  
“i do too. i think...i don’t know. we can figure this shit out, eth.” he shrugged, and ethan didn’t drop himself from leaning forward and hugging matt. matt hugged back a second later, obviously surprised by the gesture. ethan was touchy, and now he had an excuse. matt placed his chin on ethan’s head, sighing.

“you wanna go watch the rest of that movie?” matt asked, rubbing circles onto ethan’s back. ethan shrugged.  
“if i fall asleep on you in the middle of it, would you care?” he asked, and matt snorted.  
“nope. not at all.” he replied, and ethan smiled.  
“okay.” he pulled back, kissing the side of matt’s jaw and heading back up the stairs, leaving matt looking dumbfounded and stupidly happy in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i wrote this in 2 days so sorry if it’s kinda jumbled at the end :))


End file.
